


Однажды

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universal, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Когда придет час, он встанет рядом с братом, плечо к плечу. Надо лишь ждать и верить.





	Однажды

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215918272.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Однажды ты увидишь, что Змея  
Сверкает изумрудами, как я.  
И кольцами опутает, скользя...  
Змея не понимает, что нельзя.

Однажды ты увидишь волчью пасть:  
Огромный зверь оскалится, смеясь.  
Волк преданней собаки может быть...  
И как никто умеет он любить.

Однажды Конь склонится пред тобой,  
Как прошлый я уткнется головой.  
Из тысячи тропинок и дорог...  
Он путь найдет туда, где падал бог.

Однажды станут лишними слова.  
В искристый иней спрячется трава,  
Под белым снегом вмиг уснет земля,  
И мы придем: мой Конь, мой Волк, твой... я.

Последний луч отступит перед Тьмой,  
И встанут тени за твоей спиной.  
Я в кровь войду по каплям, словно яд.  
Я здесь с тобой, мой мир, мой свет... мой брат.

Я рядом, и пускай миры горят.


End file.
